Usuario:Con Carne
Hola, soy Con Carne, un joven usuario madrileño al que no le gusta su nombre real. Gran admirador de toda la saga animada de Severo y Malvado desde que la descubrí en septiembre de 2007, y fundador de Severo y Malvado Wiki. Observando los episodios he aprendido bastantes cosas de estas divertidas series, y de hecho me ha atraido más a los temas de mitologías. Como ya he dicho, soy un gran fanático muy profundo de las series de las que se compone la saga: Demonio Con Carne, de Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy y de Super Puño. Para mí, estas series no son "otras series", el mundo de estas series es mi mundo ideal, a pesar del estrés que muchos sufren como Calavera o Cicatriz, aun así sigo pensando igual. Datos acerca de Severo y Malvado Cómo lo conocí Ya había visto imágenes de Billy y Mandy en revistas de programación, pero no me llamaba la atención. Un día, mi madre, quien ya me había pedido que dibujase esas imágenes en las que salía Calavera, le pidió a mi tío que grabase en DVD algunos episodios de la serie para ver qué tal era, ya que es el único que tenía la plataforma por satélite en la que se emitía Cartoon Network. Una vez que tuve el disco grabado en mis manos, lo puse para ver la serie y, solo con ver las primeras escenas de El Pequeño Chuleta de Cerdo, primer episodio que ví de la serie, me volví un gran admirador de este mundo animado. Curiosamente, mi mente se sumergió en ese mundo y lo veía todo muy "natural", ni siquiera me pregunté por qué Calavera vivía con Billy y Mandy, cosa que en aquel entonces yo no sabía. Con el tiempo, empecé a ver más episodios hasta verlos todos. Al tener internet en casa, busqué información de la serie y descubrí la existencia de Demonio Con Carne, otra serie cuyo mundo era el mismo de Billy y Mandy. En aquel entonces no había forma de ver los episodios de esa serie, hasta mucho tiempo después que pude ver en inglés todos los episodios, los cuales también me gustaron. Por último, supe que la serie se había acabado para dar paso a Super Puño, película que logré ver el día de su estreno. Siete años después, también logré ver en directo a través de Youtube la muestra de Billy and Mandy in Trepanation of the Skull and You cuando la exhibieron públicamente por primera vez en el festival TROMAnimation. Productos Obvia y tristemente, no tengo muchos productos de la serie debido a que no traen nada a España. En mi opinión, esta serie no ha sido muy bien tratada en comparación con otras. Sin embargo, tengo el videojuego de Billy y Mandy para Wii, siendo también el primer videojuego que tuve para dicha consola. Por otra parte, compré la película de La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco en DVD y las versiones para Nintendo 3DS y PlayStation 3 del videojuego Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos al ser lanzados en sus respectivas fechas. Por otro lado, tengo varios cómics de Billy y Mandy gracias a revistas juveniles tales como la de Cartoon Network y Boing. ''Severo y Malvado Wiki El origen de esta wiki tiene lugar en Wikipedia, donde ví descripciones de varios personajes de la serie. Basándome en aquellas descripciones, en otras varias, y en lo que yo mismo sabía en aquel entonces de la serie, comencé a apuntar mis propias descripciones breves en cuadernos junto con una imagen del personaje dibujada por mí. Tiempo después, decidí pasar esas descripciones a ordenador, concretamente a Word, donde ya añadí la sección "Varios" y los datos de apariciones y origen que vemos en los infoboxes. Tras descubrir Wikia, fundé esta wiki bajo otra cuenta ya cerrada conocida como WDP. Traspasé todos mis apuntes aquí modificándolos y aumentándolos bastante en comparación a lo que eran en mis apuntes originales. Originalmente, la wiki se llamaba ''Billy y Mandy Wiki, pero pedí cambiar el nombre a Severo y Malvado Wiki debido a que la wiki se dedica a toda la saga, y no solo a Billy y Mandy. Quisiera agradecer especialmente a varias personas por ayudar de una forma u otra con esta wiki: al usuario Ragglefraggleking por fundar la wiki inglesa (lo que me motivó a fundar esta); al usuario Ciencia Al Poder por ayudar en el diseño Monobook de la wiki (aunque la mayor parte de esa ayuda haya quedado en vano tras la eliminación de dicha piel); al usuario Fandyllic por crear el logo actual; y evidentemente a Maxwell Atoms por crear este universo. Favoritos En realidad me gusta todo por igual, cosa que no me ha pasado con ninguna otra serie. Por tanto, está clasificación se basa aproximadamente en lo que más han significado para mí, aunque estaríamos en las mismas. Personajes ''Demonio Con Carne Archivo:Héctor Con Carne.png|'1º Héctor Con Carne' Archivo:Skarr.png|2º General Cicatriz Archivo:Dra. Espanto.png|3º Doctora Espanto Archivo:Tony.png|4º Tony Archivo:Estroy (The HCCBDD).png|5º Estroy Archivo:Rupert.png|6º Rupert Archivo:Boskov.png|7º Kasnatov Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy Archivo:Mandy (Todo se Rompe).png|'1º Mandy' Archivo:Calavera (La Serie que no se Atreve a Decir su Nombre).png|2º Calavera Archivo:Eris.png|3º Eris Archivo:Nergal Jr..png|4º Nergal Hijo Archivo:Velma Green.png|5º Velma Green Archivo:Billy (Pesadilla Andante).png|6º Billy Archivo:Nergal.png|7º Nergal Episodios Demonio Con Carne Archivo:The Pie Who Loved Me.png|'1º The Pie Who Loved Me' Archivo:Fool's Paradise.png|2º ''Fool's Paradise Archivo:The Right to Bear Arms.png|3º The Right to Bear Arms Archivo:Emotional Skarr.png|4º Emotional Skarr Archivo:Search & Estroy.png|5º Search and Estroy Archivo:The HCCBDD.png|6º The HCCBDD Archivo:The Mother of All Evils.png|7º The Mother of All Evils ''Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy Archivo:Encuentro con Calavera.png|'1º Encuentro con Calavera' Archivo:Compañía Alto.png|2º ''Compañía Alto Archivo:Adivina Quién Viene a Cenar.png|3º Adivina Quién Viene a Cenar Archivo:La Hermana Calavera.png|4º La Hermana Calavera Archivo:Pizza Nergal.png|5º Pizza Nergal Archivo:El Guardián de la Muerte.png|6º El Guardián de la Muerte Archivo:Miedo y Odio en Endsville.png|7º Miedo y Odio en Endsville Cómics Archivo:Reaper Madness.png|'1º ''Reaper Madness' Archivo:Estación Central.png|2º ''Estación Central Archivo:El que Quiera Azul Celeste, que le Cueste.png|3º El que Quiera Azul Celeste, que le Cueste Archivo:Conde Gerbo.png|4º Conde Gerbo Archivo:La Historia Según Calavera.png|5º Locuras de la Secundaria: La Historia Según Calavera Archivo:Los Cuentos de Calavera.png|6º Los Cuentos de Calavera Archivo:Fiesta Tóxica en la Playa.png|7º Fiesta Tóxica en la Playa Videojuegos Archivo:Caratula juego Wii.png|'1º ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy' Archivo:Punch Time Explosion 3DS.png|2º ''Explosión de Puñetazos Archivo:SnowBrawl Fight 2.png|3º SnowBrawl Fight 2 Archivo:Billy the Kid.png|4º Billy the Kid Archivo:Battle Forts.png|5º Battle Forts Archivo:Escape from the Shadows.png|6º Escape from the Shadows Archivo:Fred Fredburger's Game of Yes.png|7º Fred Fredburger's Game of Yes Cajas de usuario Varios * Evidentemente, mi nombre de usuario está basado en Héctor Con Carne. * Marinero de Chocolate y Pizza Nergal son episodios que me encanta ver comiendo sus respectivos alimentos. * Aunque me encantan todas las historias de la saga en cualquier medio, el cómic Limpieza a Fondo es la única historia que me ha llegado a decepcionar en cierto modo. * A pesar de lo que me gusta esta saga, por el momento no veo bien que se recupere por miedo a que se una a la moda actual de los reboots, aunque también tengo otra razón personal. * Sin exagerar, pienso al menos una vez al día en esta saga desde que la conocí. Enlaces externos * [[w:c:grimadventures:User:Con_Carne|Página de usuario en The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki]] (Inglés) * [http://hectorconcarne.deviantart.com/ Cuenta en deviantART] en:User:Con Carne Con Carne